Kiss him!
by sara-chan
Summary: [AkiHika] Hikaru makes a bet with his friends, but loses it. The bet is to kiss the first person who enters the Go salon. Guess who shows at that moment? Chap 4 UP
1. The bet

**AUTHOR ****:** sara-chan

**PAIRING :**Aki/Hika

**DISCLAIMERS:** Hikaru no Go belongs to Hotta Yumi, Obata Takeshi and Studio Pierrot. Not mine!

**WARNINGS:** shonen ai, sap, humour

**NOTES:** Hi everyone! Here is my second Hikaru no Go fic! Hope you like it!

"blahblah" people talking

_blahblah_ people thinking

* * *

**KISS HIM !**

Chapter 1: THE BET

"It's stupid."

"We get the point, Hikaru. You've already said that. Shut up and play!"

The bleached-haired fifteen year old boy glared at his friend Akari, but did as he was told.

"Shindou, pay attention or you will lose," Waya told him with a smirk.

"NANI!?" Hikari looked at the goban and easily distinguished that there wasn't any doubt who would be the winner of the match. 

"Wait a minute Waya! Can we start again?" the blonde teen pleaded with puppy eyes. There was no way he was letting the redhead win. He would never hear the end of it if he did. 

Waya grinned and firmly shook his head. "Don't even think about it. A bet is a bet. I'd never find a better opportunity to see you making an ass of yourself."

Hikaru glared daggers at his so-called friend while Akari and Isumi laughed at them. 

If he hadn't been so distracted by his thoughts, Hikaru knew he would've won the game. Since his match with Akira a month ago, he had getting better and better at Go. 

"I win!!!" Waya said as he raised his fist with a triumphant voice.

"Dammit! It's not fair!" Hikaru whined. 

Three pairs of eyes eagerly looked at him. If he could've, he would've run faaaaar away, but he knew these three would never let him escape. 

"Shindou, you know what you have to do now." Waya grinned. Hikaru was sure the gleam he could see in the redhead's eyes was purely evil. No one who even pretended to be a friend could ask him to do _*that*_! 

"Waya, I will get my revenge! You can count on it!" the blonde teen gritted between his teeth. 

"Shindou, just do it. It's not that difficult. And you never know, maybe you will like it," Isumi added with a playful grin.

Hikaru glared at them and stood up. He looked at the front door of the Go salon and waited for the next person to enter. It was just a bet. A _stupid_ bet! Nothing to sweat about! He could do it!

The doorbell suddenly rang and a soft voice was heard as the person spoke with the receptionist at the entrance. 

That voice!

Oh dear God! He knew _that_ voice!  

Hikaru looked up with a dreadful feeling in his gut… and nearly had a heart attack.

_Oh shit, I'm sooo dead!_

The bet was to kiss the next person who entered the Go salon.

And that person was no one other than Touya Akira.

TBC….


	2. Just do it!

**AUTHOR ****:** sara-chan

**PAIRING :**Aki/Hika

**DISCLAIMERS:** Hikaru no Go belongs to Hotta Yumi, Obata Takeshi and Studio Pierrot. Not mine!

**WARNINGS:** shonen ai, sap, humor

**NOTES:** Here is the 2nd chapter. Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews! I know now that you like this fic, and I will keep on writing until it's finished. Don't worry! ^_^ The 1st chapter was very short, I know. It was like a teasing chapter: to see if anyone would like it. Well since I have my answer, the next chapter -and this one- will be much longer! I only hope you will keep on reading! Your reviews will be greatly welcome! Thank you.

"blahblah" people talking

_blahblah_ people thinking

* * *

**KISS HIM !**

Chapter 2: JUST DO IT!

Akira had just left Ogata-san fifteen minutes ago. Now that he had his afternoon free, the green-haired teen didn't know what to do. He remembered that Hikaru always used to meet his friends at the Go salon at this time. Nodding to himself, Akira decided to go see them. Maybe he could persuade Hikaru into playing a match with him.

So, everything was right in the world for Akira when he entered the Go salon. He would meet his rival, he would play Go… It couldn't have been better.

That was what Akira thought until he was face to face with Hikaru. It must have been the bleached-haired teen's wide open green eyes, or the scared and surprised look on Hikaru and his friends' faces… but something told Akira that he should run as far as he could from this place before something would happen. He was sure that that something had to do with Hikaru and himself, and whenever the blonde teen was into something, nothing good could be come of it.

"Aah… Touya…. What a surprise to find you here!" Hikaru said and nearly winced when he heard his voice shriek. 

_Shit!_

It was bad! Really baaaaaad! It must be a nightmare! It couldn't be real! He couldn't kiss *him*! For God's sake! It was Touya Akira they were talking about! Hell, he'd be lucky if he could get out of that situation alive after what he was going to do. Touya was soooo going to kill him! Hikaru felt a whimper escaping from his mouth. 

"Waya…" He pleaded to the redhead.

"Shindou, don't even think about it." The older teen was a bit hesitant though. Everybody knew he himself wasn't a big fan of the green-haired teen. Why was Touya here? Sure, Waya wanted to make fun of Hikaru, but *kissing* Akira was a bit too cruel. If he was in Hikaru's shoes, he would already be screaming and kicking. There was no way in hell he would do such a thing! But… that didn't mean Shindou couldn't, Waya thought with a grin. 

"Just do it Shindou!" the redhead repeated a bit impatiently. 

Akira looked from Hikaru to Waya. Then from Waya to Hikaru. What was going on here? 

"Touya, don't forget that we are friends, okay? Huh… we are friends, right?" At the blank look the taller teen gave him, Hikaru sweatdropped. "Well, I *am* your best rival." Akira just blinked at him. Was it a 'yes' or a 'no'? Hikaru didn't know, but for his own sake he preferred to see that reaction as a yes. 

"Whatever happens," Hikaru quickly added –you never knew with Touya. Better say it quick before the 3-dan pro changed his mind- "…don't be angry. Don't do anything that would end with someone –mainly me- at the infirmary, alright?"

"Shindou, what are you talking about?" Akira frowned at him. His eyes took upon a dark colour, making the smaller pro shiver. 

_Oh shit!_ Hikaru didn't even want to think about how Touya would look when he would kiss the taller boy. Hopefully, he would have run far, very far away from here by that time.          

_Oooookay__! Here it goes.                                                                                                                         _

He threw one last glance at his three partners in crime –'crime', yeah; there'd be one today and something told him the body would look *a lot* like his own- then he swallowed his saliva which seemed to have stayed longer than it should have in his mouth, and went on his tiptoes. 

Akira didn't understand a word that Shindou had said. The boy seemed to be completely nervous. When Akira would look at him, Shindou would turn away, scared and uncomfortable. The green-haired teen raised a surprised eyebrow when he saw two red spots on the smaller boy's cheeks. Akira gaped at him, which explained why he nearly jumped in surprise when he suddenly saw Shindou's face raised up toward him at a distance that was too close for Akira's comfort.

_Nani__?!!_

That was the only word that crossed Akira's mind before he felt Shindou's lips on his. Instead of throwing the smaller teen away and beating the crap out of him, Akira froze and stayed still as if he had been paralyzed. The world could've fallen around them, but nothing could've snatched Akira from his lethargy. All he could think about was how soft and warm Hikaru's lips were, and how the boy's hair smelt like strawberries and honey, it was intoxicating. Then the unexpected kiss ended.

He faintly heard Hikaru whispering "I'm sorry" after which the bleached-haired teen fled from the Go salon in a rush. Akira stayed still for a while, as if he hadn't understood that Hikaru had already left. It was when Waya shouted a surprise "Wow!" that Akira woke up. The green-haired teen turned back toward the entrance where Hikaru had just left, and dashed out of the institute. He looked around with frantic eyes for a blonde bleached-haired teen, but didn't see anyone looking like him.

"SHINDOU!!!"

No one answered him. The passer-bys glanced at the green-eyed teen, but kept on walking. Akira let out an angry sigh, then went back in the Go salon, determined to get an explanation out of Hikaru's friends.

***

"So what did Shindou do this time?"

Akira started at Ogata-san's voice, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

"Why did you say that?" the lower pro calmly asked as he placed a black stone on the goban. When the older man didn't answer him, Akira raised up his green eyes and frowned at the smirk on the blonde's lips. 

"Who else could make Touya Akira space out when he's playing Go?" the man said back with a knowing smirk.

Akira frowned again.  He didn't say anything, but kept on playing as if he didn't want to go further in *that* topic. Ogata knew better. He had known the boy since he was a kid. He could read him like a book. Taking his cup of tea, Ogata looked at the green water in silence. 

"You are not fooling me, Akira-kun." 

Touya sighed in defeat. There was no way to hide something from this man. He looked down at the black stone in his hand. "Shindou was being an idiot again."

At the raised eyebrow from the older man, Akira's lips thinned. "Yesterday, he made a bet with his friends." If he had wanted the older man's attention, the way Ogata-san was looking at him would be a proof he had it. _Dammit__!_ "He kissed me."

Well, there was at least something good about all of it. Akira could enjoy seeing Ogata choke on his tea. It was a pleasant sight. He remembered all the older man's smirks and teasing. Yes, it was almost worth it.

"You're kidding me, right?" Ogata asked with as much dignity as he could.

Akira didn't answer, and added a stone on the goban.

"Why would he do that? I know…" Ogata raised his hands as he saw Akira shooting him a look that clearly said 'Did you hear anything that I said?' "The bet, I know. But why would he agree? He would never do something like that to anyone. With everybody there looking at you two."

Another smirk appeared on the older man at the lack of answer from the younger pro. 

"His friends said they made a bet. Maybe he didn't want to lose his pride in front of his friends." Akira suggested.

Ogata shook his head. "Maybe, maybe not," he replied with a smirk.

Akira looked at the goban with deep concentration, but Ogata was certain it wasn't Go the teen was thinking about. Lips thinned in a straight line, Akira stood up suddenly and bowed. "I'm sorry. I have to do something. Could we continue this later?"

Ogata dismissed him with his hand. "It's fine, Akira-kun. I'm sure you have something more important to do now."

The 3-dan pro bowed again, and left him without another word.

Ogata lit a cigarette, and suddenly chuckled as a thought crossed his mind.

"A simple bet. I thought these two would never do anything. Seems like it's going to get interesting."

***

Akira ran toward the Go institute. 

He hadn't slept last night. All he could think about was that damn kiss. It was all Hikaru's fault! Everything was fine before. They were rivals, maybe even friends… but now, he didn't know anymore. Friends didn't kiss each other after all!

He wanted to know why.

He wanted to know if Hikaru had felt the same way as he had when they had been kissing. 

He wanted to know if Hikaru had been thinking about that kiss last night too.

As he was running, he saw a black-haired teen with blonde strands. There was only one person with that kind of hair.

"Shindou!!!"

TBC….


	3. Hikaru's victory

**AUTHOR ****:** sara-chan

**PAIRING :**Aki/Hika

**DISCLAIMERS:** Hikaru no Go belongs to Hotta Yumi, Obata Takeshi and Studio Pierrot. Not mine!

**WARNINGS:** shonen ai, sap, humor

**NOTES:** Here is the 3rd chapter. Thank you for your reviews. I'm sorry for not writing sooner. I know this chapter is short but I will try to do more for the next one. 

"blahblah" people talking

_blahblah_ people thinking

* * *

**KISS HIM !**

Chapter 3: Hikaru's victory

"SHINDOU!!!"

Hikaru nearly fell over. What the hell? He looked up and searched for the one who had shouted his name. His eyes grew wide when he recognized Akira Touya.

_Shitshitshit__!!!_

Alarm bells rang inside his head. He had to find an escape *now*! He had a pretty good idea why the dark-haired teen wanted to see him. Something told him the 3-dan pro wasn't going to ask him for a nice game of Go. Before he turned back though, he felt his wrist being harshly grabbed by a furious green-blue eyed teen. 

"Shindou! Didn't you hear me?"

"Touya! Ahahah…" Hikaru grinned uneasily. "Fancy meeting you there." He tried without seeming to be obvious to find a way to escape this awkward situation, but with Touya holding so tightly his hand, it was impossible.

"Shindou, I need to talk to you." Touya's eyes met the blonde bleach haired teen's ones with blazing blue fire. There were some urgency and pleading in them that made Hikaru even more scared. 

Without waiting for his answer, the longhaired teen dragged him to the nearest park and let him sat on a bench. More and more questions began to flow in Hikaru's head. His rival was acting stranger and stranger. His green eyes followed the taller teen's pacing as his curiosity started to peek.  

Hikaru chose to take an end at the nervous silence between them. "Touya? What did you want to tell me?" He nearly had a heart attack when Touya's blazing eyes fell upon him. "Huh?"

"Shindou," the taller teen began. "I think we need to talk about that kiss."

_OhGodOhGodOhGod__! _

Hikaru knew he was living the last seconds of his life. He thought about his so called friends and silently cursed them with all the words he knew. 

"What did you mean by doing it?" 

_Huh? _Hikaru blinked and stared at his rival. That was not what he had expected to hear. Shouldn't Touya be yelling at him? His mind told him to shut up and be grateful about this new situation. Hikaru thought his mind was right, but when he crossed Touya's impatient glare, he quickly answered.

"Errr… It was a kiss." Touya's glare darkened and Hikaru quickly added. "Okay, Waya and I made a bet and that's how it ended. I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" He said those words in a single breath as he bowed with his hands joined. He didn't dare raise his head, but when he heard Touya sighing and dropping next to him on the bench, he looked up. 

Touya looked like he was disappointed. He was staring at the lake before them with sad eyes. Hikaru didn't know what he did, but he felt something inside him clench painfully at his heart. He didn't like seeing his rival that way. 

"Touya?" he said softly.

The dark-haired teen looked then at him and made a tin smile. "Well, it seems like you have won your first victory." 

Hikaru blinked at him. What did he mean? What had he won? They hadn't done a match since last week, and he had lost that day. When he looked up at him with questioning eyes, Touya smiled mysteriously and nodded. "You will understand."

And with those last strange words, Touya left the park, leaving Hikaru lost deeply in his thoughts.

TBC…       

_Hehehe__… I couldn't end so easily like that, ne? ^_^ So did you get what Touya said? Well, I'll tell you anyway. He meant that Hikaru had won his heart. *sigh dreamily* Review please!_


	4. About that kiss

**AUTHOR :** sara-chan

**PAIRING**** :**Aki/Hika

**DISCLAIMERS****:** Hikaru no Go belongs to Hotta Yumi, Obata Takeshi and Studio Pierrot. Not mine!

**WARNINGS****:** shonen ai, sap, humor

**NOTES****:** Here is the 4th chapter. Thank you for your reviews. I'm so happy to know you like my fic. Thanks guys! 

"blahblah" people talking

_blahblah_ people thinking

* * *

**KISS HIM !**

Chapter 4: About that kiss…

"Shindou!"

The younger teen jumped, startled by Waya's angry call. He blinked at him with wide green eyes, then grinned sheepishly at his friend. 

"Oops! Sorry," Hikaru said and moved a stone on the Go board. 

The redhead frowned at him, though Shindou didn't see his friend's face. He was back to daydreaming. Waya wanted to know what was going on inside the younger teen's head. He had been like this all day. He had worn this frown when Waya had seen him this morning: sometimes he'd sigh, then he'd stare at the Go board, but Waya was sure the boy wasn't even seeing the stones.

Waya could only remember one time when Shindou had acted that way. That was two years ago, when Shindou had stopped coming to the Go institute. But the difference between that time and now, was that the blonde teen didn't actually look depressed and sad. He seemed rather confused and a bit frustrated.

Waya glared at Shindou when the latter moved a stone one last time and won the game. Whatever the boy was thinking, it didn't ruin his game. _Damn him!_ Waya thought with a smirk.

The redhead was going to tease his friend when suddenly, the latter froze, looking up at something behind Waya's back. The redhead turned around, but the only thing – or rather person – he saw, was Touya Akira entering the Go Salon. Waya's feelings toward the 3-dan pro hadn't changed with the years, but he had decided to tolerate him for Shindou's sake. So when he saw the longhaired teen looking at them and coming toward them, he didn't start a fight with Touya. See? He knew when to back off.

"Good afternoon Yoshitaka," Touya said to him with his usual cold voice. The redhead tried not to glare and nodded politely. Touya looked down at Shindou. "Hello Shindou." 

Waya's brows rose up when he didn't hear his friend's answer. Usually the boy would be talking to the 3-dan pro and chattering 'til Touya would glare at him and say to shut up. Waya had been the first person to be surprised by the two teens' friendship. They were rivals; they were as different as the sun and the moon, one always cheerful and happy while the other was cold. But that didn't seem to stop Shindou from seeking his rival's attention.

So when Waya didn't hear the usual babbling, he looked at his friend.

He blinked and stared when he saw Shindou's red face. The boy was looking back at Touya, but for some strange reason unknown to the redhead, Shindou was blushing red crimson.

_What?_

Waya looked from Shindou to Touya, then back from Touya to Shindou. 

_What the hell?_

"Touya, can I speak with you… alone?" Shindou finally said. 

The latter nodded silently and both teens left the room and Waya, who looked like he had swallowed something he couldn't digest.

* * *

Shindou headed for a room where they could be alone, but didn't find one. Damn! He didn't want to talk where everyone could hear them. He needed some privacy. His hand clutching around the soda he had just bought, he nearly jumped when he heard Touya at his side. The teen was waiting patiently, back against the wall. Hikaru shifted on his feet, looking dawn at his can then back at the taller boy. He had to know, but he didn't dare to ask.

_/Dammit! Get a grip Hikaru!_ /His mind scolded at him. When he looked back at Touya for the tenth time, he nearly chocked as he met Touya's amused eyes. 

"What did you want to tell me Shindou?" the dark-haired teen asked.

Hikaru felt more and more nervous under Touya's amused gaze. He had always been nervous around him. Touya was after all his _rival _and Hikaru had always been a bit intimidated by his "friend"'s cold attitude. But now, it was a different kind of nervousness. He couldn't explain why his heart was beating so fast. He couldn't say why he felt like he was burning when Touya's eyes would fall upon him. He didn't know why he felt so different since that last meeting in the park with Touya. 

So he wanted to know, to ask. He had always been that way. When something disturbed him, he had to find the reason and fight it. He didn't like to be 'defeated' by an unknown factor. Well…. He wasn't sure if the actual situation had anything to do with fighting, but that was why he was there, right?

"I want to know what you meant when you said I had won my first victory," and Hikaru raised his eyes without flinching. 

Touya's eyes hardened as his lips formed a thin line. He didn't say anything for a moment, then he shrugged. "Forget what I said. It's not important."

Hikaru turned angry. He had been thinking about these strange words for a week. He knew that there was something else behind them, and he was not going to accept Touya's answer so easily! 

"Liar! Are you afraid of me?" Hikaru shouted. Dammit, why didn't Touya want to tell him? Why?

Touya turned back and glared at him. "Don't be ridiculous, Shindou. Why would I be afraid of you?"

"I don't know, but it seems you are backing away from whatever you don't want to tell me. You are just a coward! You don't want to face the truth!" Hikaru smirked when he saw Touya's back stiffened. _Got you!_ He knew he'd get an answer if the taller teen was angry and feeling challenged. What Hikaru didn't expect was to see Touya coming toward him in two strides and slamming him against the wall behind him. 

Hikaru gasped and looked up at his rival with shocked green eyes.

"T… Touya?"

"Dammit Shindou! Don't you dare tell me you don't deserve it. You asked for it!" And with these words, Touya grabbed the smaller teen's chin and kissed him hard.

TBC…        

****


End file.
